


Hide and Shriek

by vvavavoom



Series: ATLA Stories [5]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Dadko, Family Fluff, Gen, Hide and Seek, Zuko (Avatar) is a Good Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvavavoom/pseuds/vvavavoom
Summary: Zuko and Izumi play a game of hide and seek.
Relationships: Izumi & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: ATLA Stories [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861210
Comments: 15
Kudos: 159





	Hide and Shriek

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a request from tumblr for the prompt “Where are you? Tell me where you are.” and I was inspired by @itszukkatime‘s post.

She’s not here. Zuko closes the door so he doesn’t accidentally recheck the room again. It couldn’t have been more than 10 minutes of him looking before Zuko started to feel himself freak out. They had started a game of hide-and-seek (or hide-and-shriek as Izumi liked to call it) and Zuko couldn’t find Izumi anywhere. Instead of being proud of his daughter’s master stealth skills, Zuko was becoming increasingly anxious the longer it took to find her.

I’m usually good at finding people, Zuko thought. Where could she possibly be hiding?

The palace was too big. There were too many places for her to hide. Zuko should have limited her to only hiding in the family wing where their bedrooms and living spaces are.

“Ok Izumi, I give up!” Zuko yelled out, “Come out!”

Nothing.

“Izumi, I’m not kidding! Where are you? Tell me where you are!”

The hairs on the back of his neck stood up as he felt something behind him. He quickly turned around to see his daughter’s eyes poking out of one of the chests on the floor. 

He breathed a sigh of relief. “Alright, game’s over.” He picked her up, out of her hiding spot.

“But Daddy!” Izumi whined, “Not fair! You cheated!”

“I’m not cheating, I gave up.”

“You can’t do that! You have to look for me.” She pouted.

“I know, I’m sorry. I couldn’t find you and I got scared.” Zuko was just relieved she was hiding nearby and not on the other side of the palace.

“Can I hide again please?” Izumi looked up at her father with those eyes.

Zuko thought for a moment. “I have a better idea.”

-

He felt like a little kid. He held his hand over his mouth to control his giggles as he heard his daughter’s footsteps pass by his hiding spot again without finding him.

He was hiding in a storage cabinet, crouched so he fit in the low space. He must have been hiding for over half an hour and he couldn’t feel his legs anymore, but it was worth it to hear Izumi’s little feet pattering about trying to find him.

Suddenly the door to the cabinet swung open as the face of a startled servant came into view.

“My lord!” She exclaimed holding folded sheets in her arms. “My apologies!”

“No- no it’s fine.” Zuko whispered. “But please shut the door before-.”

“Gotcha!” Izumi shrieked with a gigantic smile on her face. “I found you, Daddy!”

“Oh, now that’s not fair.” Zuko groaned as he crawled out of the cabinet. The servant tried apologizing again but Zuko reassured her it was fine.

“Again, again!” Izumi cheered, jumping up and down.

Zuko smiled. “Ok, start counting. And remember, no peeking.”

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate kudos and I love comments! Tell me what you think please!


End file.
